A Legend of the Golden Falcon
by Akari-Higurashi
Summary: This story is about a legendary Mew call Yakitto, and her past, or the last legendary Mew's past. Corina is also jelous because Elliot is treating her like a princess and she need to work instead of enjoying tea.Is Yakitto the one who Elliot think she is?
1. Duck FEEDING time!

-----A New Member----- 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any thing but the idea for the story. I will use all names from the Canada version. Thank you!

(This is my first story so if this is bad please forgive me -)

**Chapter 1: DUCK FEEDING time! **

As Zoey Hanson walks out the Mew Mew café door to meet Mark she was more excited then ever.

"Come back soon, there is tons of work to do!" Bridget yelled to Zoey but she barley heard any thing.

"It's no use," Corina explained as she sip her tea, "It'll problemly take her a day to finish her 'dating'.

They rolled her eyes as Zoey stepped onto the bus.

* * *

**At the park…**

"Zoey you're here!" Mark exclaimed.

"So where do you want to go? Here? There? Where? " Zoey said excitedly while pointing to the spots she wanted to go.

"I was thinking over there." Mark pointed to the duck pond where the ducks quacked happily.

There was a slight disappointment in Zoey, but the thought of she and Mark changed every thing.

"I even brought some food for us to feed them."

As Mark stepped closer to the pond he scattered some 'duck' food on the grass. The ducks quickly walked over and started to fight over the food on the ground.

"There's plenty for every one!" Mark said to the ducks.

They quacked happily at Mark's words.

"He's so caring," Zoey thought.

* * *

**After a couple hours of duck feeding, chatting, and laughing….**

"It's getting late," Mark said to Zoey, "I have to…" But before Mark can finish his words, he was knocked out by a strange force.

* * *

Alright this is the end of this chapter. As some of you can guess it Mark was knocked out by you-know-who. I'll update this story as soon as I can, I'm also advertising for my friend Christy's stories (**Kaneaka-strawberry-cherry-chan) **

Have a good time!

Akari-Higurashi


	2. The Innocent Yakitto

**-----A New Member-----**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any thing but the idea for the story. I will use all names from the Canada version.

(Sorry that my first chapter is like miniature size, I'll try to increase the size of the chapter as much as I can. Please review!)

**Chapter 2: The Girl Hiding Behind Bushes **

As Yakitto walk back to her house holding her groceries (I said I was going to use English names but this name is so good! How can I resist?) she heard laughing, and chatting inside the park.

"Don't be nosy," she thought, "it's just kids playing and messing around with the ducks."

Yakitto continue to walk with bags of heavy groceries and try to ignore the noises. But when a gasp escapes from the park, she just simply couldn't resist.

"Oh what the heck," she told her self, "I can be nosy if I want to."

She trodded down the path and walked into the park near the duck pond.

"I needed a little rest any ways, these bags sure can make your arm numb."

Just as she finished her thoughts, a girl came into view. She got short red hair, about as tall as Yakitto, and a pair of big, brown eyes.

"Mark," she said kneeling down beside a guy.

When Yakitto was planning to go near the girl to help, another figure appeared. But strangely, he was floating in air, or was it a she?

"Well, well, Kitty-Kat, looks like your Romeo got a deadly disease, doesn't he?"

From the stranger's voice Yakitto found out that he was a male. But before she can dodge behind a bush, the red-hair girl had spotted her. The stranger followed her gaze and stared at her as well.

"So, you got a little friend there spying on us isn't there?"

He disappeared and reappeared quickly in front of her. It was then that Yakitto got a chance to study his features. He got short, lose, green hair, golden demon eyes, and big cat-like ears.

"Hey! You leave her alone!"

The stranger disappeared and reappeared back to his usual floating spot.

"Well, having an extra audience besides a half died one is an excellent idea!"

"Could… you help take care of Mark?" The red hair girl asked Yakitto.

She nodded and slowly… awkwardly, then walk to Mark and try to protect him from the battle.

"Alright, time for a little Mew Mew action."

Yakitto stared at her awkwardly while she does her transforming act.

"Power Pendent Metamorphosis!" she shouted.

(Then comes the music and transforming into a cat blah blah)

"Mew Mew style, Mew Mew grace, Mew Mew power in your face!"

"My turn," the alien response after the big 'act'. Surprisingly he pulled out a creature. Similar to a jellyfish and and scope up a duck.

"What is he going to do with a duck?" Yakitto thought.

"Fusion," he cried and he placed the creature with the duck.

After that, the duck turned into a monster. Yakitto gasped, but that merely got the red hair girl's attention. The duck attacked with its tail. The girl dodged it.

"Strawberry Bell!" But before she can go into action the duck cried a loud battle cry. It shook the forest and made the birds flee. She instantly drop the bell. Instead of attacking at the cat-girl next he charged for Yakitto.

"No!" She cried while shielding both herself and Mark. But it was no use; the cat-girl was to slow. She was helpless.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I certainly didn't enjoy writing it. Well remember to review! Check out my friend Christy's story (kaneka-strawberry-cherry-chan) Thank you!


	3. She's a Mew Mew?

**-----Legend of the Golden Falcon----- **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing but the idea for the story. I will use all names from the Canada version. Thank you! **

(Hi! Doing a survey here, would you rather have a longer story but takes about 3 day to update or have a mini chapter that updates every day? And please review!)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: She's a Mew Mew?**

The next thing that happens was like magic. When the duck attacks with it's beak she suddenly grew wings. Not the kind of angel wings but bird wings. It's as if Yakitto is a small bird with large wings. It spread out and protected her and Mark.

"She's a Mew?" Zoey said unbelievably.

There was a hesitation, and then a feather slowly floated down to Mark's cheeks. He opened his eyes and saw Yakitto. Well only her back and how she protected him.

"A guardian… angel…" he murmured. He blacked out again.

But no one noticed that Mark had been awake. All was like a dream to him.

"Mew Mew, Mew Mew." Mini Mew flew out of Zoey's pocket and went to Yakitto.

He opened he's mouth to give her a power pendent, but nothing came out.

"Mew unfound, Mew unfound."

* * *

**Back at the Café…**

"Every thing is ok now Elliot, why don't you go back to the lab and check things out?" Wesley (I think that's how you spell it) was stacking the dishes high on his tray.

"Mmm… alright," Elliot replied walking back to the lab kind of unconvinced.

"What is there to check out any ways?" Elliot thought.

When he walked into the lab something was flashing on his screen. When he clicked the screen a profile popped out. On it was an image of a girl with long black hair and a pair of gorgeous eyes. On the bottom of the image was the name, "Yakitto Sakamoto." There was also a big profile about her on the page.

"It's her," Elliot thought. He went to a secret department of the lab and got out a box. He opened it and took out a pendent that's blue with golden edges. He rushed out the door and hoped on his motorcycle (donno if he really has one).

"Hey Elliot! Where are you going?" Wesley went to the entrance and shout, it was not use. He walked back to the lab to see if it's an urgent Cyniclon attack. But all he can see is an opened box, and an image of a girl name Yakitto.

"It's her…"

Back to the Battle…

"What do you mean 'unfound'? What are you talking about Mini Mew?" Zoey rushed to Mini Mew and squeezed it tight. The duck took the advantage to attack. Yakitto jumped at pushed Zoey to the ground, but unfortunately she wasn't quick enough to dodge the duck.

"Ahh," she cried in pain as the duck's feet kicked her.

"No!" Zoey answered to Yakitto's cry. "I won't let you hurt my friends, even though you cute!"

The duck quaked another battle cry, but this time Zoey was calm.

"Rose Bell, Full Power!" Zoey did a little move and it hit the duck. But the battle is not over yet. The moment it got hit his friends came and help. They pecked Zoey's feet and tail.

"Go away. I don't want to hurt you!" But Zoey can't do any thing about this craziness.

The infused duck turned his gaze to Zoey, and stand in attack mode. Yakitto noticed this but she didn't recovery yet from the last attack.

"Leave her, Illuminate the other girl first." The alien turned to Yakitto with his evil glare.

"Quake," the duck said to his master. Then it went into action attacking Yakitto with his most powerful move. Crushing its victim's neck.

A figure rushed out and stand in front of Yakitto, protecting her from the attack. The duck stopped immediately. They all turned to look at the protector.

"Elliot?" Zoey said unbelievably. "What are you doing here?"

"Protecting our new Mew, of course." He replied looking as cold as possible.

"But you almost got your self's killed…"

Elliot smirked. Then he turns to Yakitto and handed her the pendent.

"This belongs to you," he said paretically stuffing it into her hands.

"What do I do with this?"

"Use it wisely and follow your heart. It's time for me to go now." Elliot started to walk away slowly.

"Thank you!" She yells to Elliot then turn back to the monster, just in time to see the Alien sending a blast of powercoming her way…

* * *

Hello, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I made it longer this time, hope it's long enough. Please review and check out my friend's story: Kanaka-Strawberry-Cherry-Chan

Your story author,

Akari-Higurashi


	4. Welcome to the Freak Club

**-----Legend of the Golden Falcon----- **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing but the idea for the story. I will use all names from the Canada version. Thank you!**

(I don't have much to say but… if any of you people out there have any interesting online games or web sites. please, Please, PLEASE tell me. Thank you for reading and remember to review!)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Welcome to the Freak Club**

Yakitto clutched her pendent and thought this was the end. But all of you are right, it wasn't. There was pain… then blackness. She found her self floating in space.

"Where am I? Am I died?"

All those questions floated through Yakitto's mind. She kept floating, minutes are like hours. It's just like trapped in a box, dark and hopeless. There were images flashing in front of her. From the day she had her first step, and said her first word. Then there was Yakitto's 12 birthdays and last but not least the words Elliot said to her. The voice echoed in her head.

"Use it wisely and follow your heart…"

Then there was the voice again.

"Yakitto wake up! You have to, you can't die right now! I lov…"

There was a bright doorway in the darkness. As she flowed slowly towards it, the light becomes so light that it almost blinded her.

Elliot kept shaking her but it was no use. He said every thing he could think of, even the feelings about her, or rather the girl who he thinks she is. Zoey was surprised by Elliot's words, but then she notice Yakitto's hands.

"Elliot! Her hands just moved!" Zoey keep watching her hand for further movement.

"Ah…the light…" Yakitto sqinced her eyes as she slowly sit up with Elliot and the other's help.

"It's all right; you'll get use to it."

Even thought as Elliot said that he still took off his jacket and shield over her head.

"Where am I?" Yakitto asked in a whisper.

"You're in the park near the duck pound, where you fainted from the cyniclon's attack. You were lucky that you didn't die, Yakitto."

"How did you know my name?"

"This is not the time for questions; girls help me bring her back to the café."

"Where's the alien, and what happen to the…" But before she can finish the question, she knew from Elliot's face, that it's no use.

* * *

**Back at the café**…

As Elliot explained about what happened outside with the girls, Yakitto was sitting in a soft bed. She looked around but found nothing interesting. Although she can flip through some book to satisfy her boredom, she didn't dare. The guy who took care of her, he said he's call Elliot, told her strictly to stay in bed. She didn't dare to disobey him, but she was simply too bored. She started to get up but stopped half way as she heard footsteps. It was too late; she got caught getting up half way.

"Need something?" Elliot walked in caring a tray of food. "We don't have much but sweet things, but Wesley managed to make you some soup and got some bread to go with it."

He put the tray of food on the night table and sits on a chair beside her. Yakitto thought of taking the food given her, but it felt awkward.

"Umm Elliot, maybe you should let the girls take care of her." A young man with his hair tied up look in the door. He has small eyes but a friendly face.

"Alright Wesley," Elliot walked to the doorway.

He looked back at Yakitto. She gave him a little wave. The Elliot walked out with Wesley. Three girls peek in the room. One was the girl from the park, one had short, navy hair, and the other have forest green. They all look about her age. Yakitto is kind of nervous facing them, but they also seem strangely, familiar.

"Hi! My name is Zoey! Remember me? I'm the girl from the park, thanks from looking after Mark."

"My name is Bridget, nice to meet you." The green hair girl with the glasses spoke her greetings to Yakitto.

"Hello I'm Corina." The navy hair girl seems cold, but seems to be eager to know about her.

"Hi I'm Yakitto."

The girls gave a little nod and sit on her bed beside her.

"So your one of us now uh?" Bridget asked Yakitto.

"Welcome to the freak club." Corina said to her.

There was a knock on the door.

"Sorry for interrupting but here's your café outfit." Elliot walked in and dropped the outfit coldly but carefully in front of her. It was sky blue with golden laces. The girls stared at the remarkably cool outfit.

"How come she gets all the good stuff?" Corina complained while touching the outfit carefully.

"Well Corina, your not a legendary Mew are you?" Wesley said accidentally. Elliot gave me a look. Wesley backed away immediately.

"A legendary Mew?" The three all said at the same time. Then they all stared at Yakitto. She returned their stare by giving them a puzzled look.

* * *

Thanks for reading people. And remember my request. I can return the favor by giving some of my favorite webs or games. Review!

Story Author,

Akari-Higurashi


	5. Elliot's feelings

**-----Legend of the Golden Falcon-----**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any thing but the idea for this story, but wouldn't it be nice if I did? I would be rich! Any ways I will use all names from the Canada version, thank you!

(Sorry about the update progress, I was in one of those "every minute stuck in game kind of thing", my apologies.)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Elliot's feelings **

There was silence and no one knew what to do. Wesley can't tell much about Yakitto because he promised Elliot, except that she's a legendary Mew. The girls didn't know what to say because they still have questions about that. Poor Yakitto, she doesn't even know what's going on! They heard footsteps and turn their head to the door.

"Yakitto, I just phone home and told them that you were okay, although whoever answered seems extremely calm." Elliot looked around and knew what was going on.

"We'll I guess you COULD tell a little about the legendary Mews, skip the other parts though."

Elliot winked at Yakitto and leaved the room. Wesley started to think about what to say but found that there was no need. The girls were stuffing him with questions.

"What is a legendary Mew?"

"Is she different from us?"

"Do we have to serve her like some queen or something?"

The all looked at Corina like she was some kind of freak.

"What?" Corina answered innocently, like she never said any thing.

"Why did I… grow wings?" Yakitto whispered her question out. Maybe it was because her injuries didn't recover yet, or she's too shock to say much.

"Calm down ladies, let me talk THEN the questions."

They nodded their heads in agreement.

"First let me explain what a legendary Mew is. They are infused with legendary animals, just like you guys. So that doesn't make her any special but less special. But…"

"Here it comes," Corina whispered, "the catch."

Wesley ignored her and continued talking. "They're powers are far beyond our imagination."

Corina wanted to interrupt but Wesley cut her off.

"You girls also have strong powers," he looked at Zoey, Corina, and Bridget. He stared hard at them so they know that he wasn't trying to comfort them.

"Let's just say that she's touched with the DNA of a golden falcon, end of questions." Elliot walked in and saved Wesley from any more questions.

"But... how?"

Elliot wanted to reject but since Yakitto asked the question, he had to answer.

"We don't know; let's just say that you're lucky."

"So there are more of them?" Bridget asked the question quickly.

"About four more," Wesley replied to her question.

"Ok. Question time is over; it's time for you girls to go home now."

They all looked out the window to only find that the sun was going down. Then they all looked at the clock hanging on the wall to the right. It read 8:00.

"Oh no! Mom and dad are going to kill me." Zoey quickly stand up and walk to the door.

"I'll be going for dinner now, bye!" Bridget turned to Yakitto then added a few words. "Nice meeting you." Then she hurried off to join Zoey.

"Ballet lesson is over by now… I'll stay for a while"

"Ahem." Elliot let out a fake cough so Corina know that she must leave.

"Alright, alright," She moved to the doorway and hesitated. Then continue on with complaining, "guys these days, no respect for rich girls."

Corina disappeared past the door and they let out a breath of relief.

"I guess I'll be going as well."

Yakitto tried to get up but her feet still hurts. Elliot quickly went to her and gently pushed her back on the bed.

"No, stay here for now, I'll take you back home tomorrow."

Yakitto was about to protest but Wesley's thoughts bursted out of his mouth.

"But Elliot! Your bed!"

Elliot looked away from Yakitto as if he was in shame.

"Where will you sleep?"

"The guest room…"

Elliot turned to walk away but Yakitto pulled on his hand. The moment they touch, Yakitto blushed and hide her hand instantly. Elliot saw Yakitto blush and turned his head away.

"I'll go to the guest room, Elliot; you can have your room back."

"No, you deserve better then this."

"But…"

Elliot started to head for the door, "see you in the morning."

Wesley shook his head. "There's no way you can argue with him when he made up his decision."

Yakitto sat there, as if a thick fog invaded his mind, there's nothing she can do but sleep.

* * *

**3:00am in morning…**

Yakitto awoke with a huge hunger for water. She walked along the stairs, not knowing where to go or which door to enter. At last she heard voices, men voices. Yakitto followed it, she knew that it came from a friend, a one that saved her and a gay looking one (that's Wesley incase you haven't notice his weird smiles).

"You know… what you did today was a bit off…" The voice was soft, girl-like, but it got cut off by a stronger one.

"Wesley, you know how I feel." It was followed by a deep breath; Yakitto knew that who ever it is doesn't want to continue the conversation. But, it was continued.

"She meant so much to me, she was the one who helped me and made me feel welcome again."

Yakitto moved closer to the voices, it came from a room right next to the stairs. There are only two choices: go down stairs and get the cup of water; or keep listening to the conversation. Her kind side told her to stop being nosy, but then again, she got another side. Her nosy and idiotic side, her choices often leads to deep trouble.

"Here I go," she thought.

Yakitto opened the door slightly and found out the mystery owners of the voice, Elliot and Wesley.

"Elliot, it can't be her, she's in Canada, maybe sitting in a wheel chair right now."

"SHUT UP! Don't say that! There's still hope." Elliot practically yelled out the sentence. Yakitto had obviously seen the other side of him. The side that needs some anger management.

"Alright Elliot…" Wesley slowly walked to the other doorway that Yakitto never noticed. She quickly, carefully, tip-toed back to her room, or Elliot's room.

"Who is the one that they were talking about? Is she related to me?"

Yakitto's question filled her head and she slowly falls to sleep.

* * *

Again, this is the end of the chapter,thank you for the support and hope you like this chapter, next chapter will be the ballroom dance. The episode where a Spanish (I think) lady inviting Elliot and the others to a dance and finally, Yakitto get to showing off her skills. Hope I have time to write it though.

Your author,

Akari - Higurashi


End file.
